Awaken Within
by Chibimax
Summary: After six months knowing what he really is, Bumblebee is accepting his fate, but will he still after Megatron has his revenge on him ? TFA Sequil of The Decepticon Within.
1. Planning

Awaken Within

It was a great day in Detroit. The sun is shining and everything is peaceful.

"Come 'Bee, let's fly !" yelled the young techno organic to her best friend. It has been six months when the hole Decepticon thing. But that didn't mean that Bumblebee didn't like to fly.

Bumblebee sighed. "Sari…" he whined. "You know that I don't like to fly."

"Aw, come one…." Sari said. "Pleaasse ?"

"Ask Prowl. He needs to get out of his room someday." Said Bumblebee. "Besides, you know I'm more a driver then a flyer. And I bet I will get to your house faster than you with your jetpack."

"Oh Bumblebee," smiled Sari. "You know that you won't win this one."

"Wanna bet ?" grinned Bumblebee.

Sari thought for a minute. "Okay," she said. "But if you lose you're going to fly with me tomorrow."

Bumblebee sighed. He knew that she wouldn't stop asking if he want to fly with her. "'Kay ." Bumblebee said.

"See you then at my more, loser !" Sari said as she turned her jetpack on and flew away.

"Hey !!" yelled Bumblebee. He transformed and drove after her.

Optimus shook his head as he watch the two take off.

"Looks like everything has turned back to normal." Said a voice behind Optimus.

"Yeah, besides this 'I don't want to fly' thing." Said Optimus as Ratchet came standing next to him.

Ratchet sighed. "It's a part of what he wants to forgot. " he said. "Can't blame him for that."

Optimus nodded. "Come on, let's go back inside."

---

"I still can't believe you all had let him escape like that !" yelled Megatron as he slammed his gun on the chair armrest. "I will not tolerate this again!"

All the Decepticons stood there in line, looking at their lord. They knew they were in deep trouble. "Blackarachnia !" said Megatron.

"Yes my lord ?" she said.

"Start your plan, Blitzwing and Lugnut will bring our friend to you." Said Megatron as he narrowed his optics.

"Yes, sir !" Blackarachnia, Blitzwing and Lugnut said, before leaving.

"I hope you're right about the virus, Shockwave." Said Megatron as he turned to his loyal servant.

"I'm very sure, sir." Shockwave said. "They shouldn't have notice a thing."

"Good." Said Megatron. "Revenge will be mine, Optimus Prime !!"

---

Whii a new story, but as you see, it's a short one. I want the real action start tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. (Depends if I have to work in the evening.)

I hope you all love it and also please check my profile. I've got a other poll on it. Who do you guys wanna see in this story ? I've already got one vote for soundwave (dunno how I will get him in it, but I'll see)

Disclaimer: I don't own TFA


	2. Taken

Awaken Within

Chapter two: Taken

Sari stands in front of the Sumdec Tower. She was waiting for her yellow friend. "Ran out of fuel ?" asked Sari with a grin on her face as Bumblebee arrived.

"Very funny." Said Bumblebee as he transformed. "So what are we gonna do ?"

"Well, we were going to say hi to my dad and then to the video game store for the new game." Sari said.

"Game ? What game ?" asked Bumblebee confused. "Is the new carmageddon already out ?"

Sari grinned at him.

Bumblebee looked at her. "No way !" he said. "It did ?! I thought it would be out next week."

"Connections, Bumblebee, connections." Sari said.

Bumblebee smiled. "Well, let's go then !" he said.

Sari laughed and went into the Sumdec Tower to say hello to her father.

---

"Spotted Autobot, my lord." Said Lugnut as he and Blitzwing found Bumblebee.

"_Good."_ Said Megatron. "_Don't leave him out of your side, we need him."_

"Yes, my lord." Lugnut said as he flew over the city.

---

"I just can't believe we have the first Carmageddon game !" smiled Bumblebee as he and Sari went out of the game shop. "This is sooo awesome !"

Sari laughed. "Yeah, and all thanks to that guy."

"Yeah, he's the best !" smiled Bumblebee.

Without a warning, a missile came at the two. Bumblebee saw it and grabbed Sari, before the missile hit them.

"You fool !" yelled Lugnut to Blitzwing. "We need him alive !"

"But theyz where talking about Carmageddon !" Laught Random Blitzwing. "They love to drive over people zo why don't we toz the zame to them ? ahaahha ."

Lugnut would have rolled his optics if he could.

"You alright ?" asked Bumblebee worried as he covered Sari.

"Yeah, I am." She said. "Looks like you're buddies are here."

Bumblebee gave her a look as she had said buddies. "Better call the others." Said Bumblebee as he called.

"Fellow Decepticon !" yelled Lugnut as he and Blitzwing landed. "Surrender and we won't destroy the city !"

"Why should I ? You would destroy the city anyway when I do surrender." Said Bumblebee as he changed his hands into stingers.

"Very well then," said Lugnut as he attacked Bumblebee. "I guess we have to do it the hard way."

Bumblebee shot with his stingers at the attacked Lugnut and jumped away as the first of the big Decepticon hit the ground.

Sari changed into robot mode and attacked Blitzwing. "Ahahahh !" laughed Random. "Care to danz ?"

"No, but I care to whipe that smile of your face !" Sari said as she shot Blitzwing.

"Oh goodie !" Blitzwing said.

"Prime !" yelled Bumblebee as he called Optimus through the comm. Link. "I need back up ! Blitzwing and Lugnut are attacking us at our game shop !"

"_What ?!"_ yelled Prime through the comm. Link. _"Okay, just hold on !"_

"Hurry !" yelled Bumblebee.

Lugnut had hit Bumblebee in the faceplate , sending Bumblebee to a building.

Sari was having a hard time with Blitzwing. He just didn't stand still. "Stand still Decepto creep !" she yelled.

"But I'd thoughtz that you want me to danz ?" laughed Random Blitzwing as he dans his way out Sari's fire blasts.

Random changed into Icy. "Stop mocking her and shoot." Icy said.

"Butz she said yes." Random said as the face changed again.

"Enoughz Withz this !" said Hot head. Before Sari even knew, she was hot with the ice beam of Blitzwing.

"Bumblebee !"she yelled.

"Sari !!" Bumblebee yelled as he looked up from his fight with Lugnut. Lugnut saw his chance and hit Bumblebee O.K.

Bumblebee fell on the ground and didn't hear Sari scream his name.

"Come on let's go." Said Lugnut as he picked up Bumblebee and flew off with him and Blitzwing.

---

Woot ! a new chapter ! Does anyone recall the game carmageddon ? I use to play the demo version of this game. I loved it ! Yes, it was a 18 + game, but still, it was fun riding people over. There was other game to I loved. Pod racer or something like that. It's a pitty that the video card on the first pc (and a windows 98 diver) went death. God, I love the old games….

Okay, okay a other short chapter. I'm glad I've finish this one thought. The fun can begin now ! Muhahaha.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA !


	3. Exsperiment

Awaken Within

Chapter 3: Exsperiment

"Bumblebee !!!" yelled Sari. She wanted to fly after them, but then realized that she left her jetpack at her dad's.

Optimus and the others stopped behind Sari, before transformering. "Sari ! What happened ?! "asked Optimus worried. "Where's Bumblebee ?"

"Taken…"Mumbled Sari. "By Blitzwing and Lugnut."

"What ?!!" yelled every Autobot.

Sari just sighed and looked away. "I couldn't help him. I've let them take him and just couldn't…."

"It's alright, Sari." Said Prime as he bent down the teen. "We know you tried everything to help Bumblebee."

"But, what are we going to do now ?" asked Sari.

"Find him and take him back." Said Optimus as he stood up again. "This game has to stop once and for all !"

---

"Ugh, where am I ?" mumbled Bumblebee as he opened his optics.

"Back to where you belong." Said a voice.

Bumblebee immediately knew who it was. "M…Me..Megatron !" stuttered Bumblebee as he sat up and crawled in fear against the wall.

"Hello, Bumblebee." Smiled Megatron evil. "It has been 6 months, before we meet each other again."

"W…What do you want ?!" stuttered Bumblebee. He still didn't forget what Megatron had done to him. How much he hurt him.

"Have a little chat with you." Smiled Megatron.

"A chat ?" asked Bumblebee confused.

"A chat, yes." Said Megatron. "How does it feel ?"

"Feel what ?" asked Bumblebee still confused.

"The feeling that you want to be bad," said Megatron. "The feeling that you can't controle. You have been acting strange lately didn't you ?"

'How does he know that ?' thought Bumblebee. A few days ago, Bumblebee had a small fight with Ratchet. A fight he never would start.

Bumblebee even recalls, Ratchet asked him what's wrong with him. Bumblebee wished he had told the old bot. That the feeling of destroying everything and have power was the plague in him. That that was the reason that he acted like that.

Megatron smiled. "That feeling, my fellow Decepticon." Said Megatron as he came sitting next to Bumblebee. "Is a feeling that every Decepticons have. The power, the urge to destroy anything. That's how you know that you're a real Decepticon."

Bumblebee looked away. 'I'm not a Decepticon…'Bumblebee thought.

"The Decepticon in you in the other hand," said Megatron as he stood up again. "Doesn't really have the chance to come out. Thanks to those Autobots !"

Bumblebee looked at the Decepticon leader. 'Oh uho !' thought Bumblebee. 'Now we're going to get it.'

"But don't worry." Smiled Megatron. "I forgive you, what you have done. You're were thinking as a Autobot, not as a Decepticon. So that's we are going to reprogram you with the newest update."

"What ?!!" yelled Bumblebee as he jumped up. "No !! No I won't !!"

"You have no choise. Either stay like this and have these feelings, but some day, you'll will attack you're friends without a reason." Smiled Megatron.

Bumblebee wanted to say something when he suddenly had a needle in him. He looked at the needle and then at the bot who stabbed him with it. "Shockwave…."Mumbled Bumblee before passing out again.

Megatron smiled as he watched the hole scene.

---

"Optimus to Bulkhead," said Optimus over the comm-link. "Any sigh of Bumblebee or the Decepticons ?"

"None, boss bot." sighed Bulkhead as he drove around the city to look for Bumblebee or any Decepticon.

"None here too." Said Ratchet as he heard the question of Prime over the comm-link.

Prowl sighed. "Same here."

Optimus sighed too. "Okay keep searching. We have to find Bumblebe."

---

Bumblebee once has woken up again. This time it wasn't in a room or something ells. No this time he woke up in sort of capsule. Bumblebee looked around and then saw outside the window Blackarachnia. "You !! Let me out of here !!" yelled Bumblebee as he hit the window with his hands.

Blackarachnia smiled. "I am afraid, I can't do that."

"Come on !!" yelled Bumblebee. "Let me out or I'll break you're spiders paws one by one !"

Blackarachnia laughed. "Oh my, you are really a Decepticon."

Bumblebee looked angry at her. So angry that he had the feeling to get out of the capsule and whipe that smile off her face.

"Don't worry honey, nothing will happened to you." She said as she walked to the controle panels. "Much…"

"What are you going to do with me ?!" asked Bumblebee angry.

"Oh don't you remember this capsule ?" asked Blackarachnia. "This is the one where I turned Wasp into Waspinator."

"What ?!" yelled Bumblebee. "Are you going to turn me in some creepy thing too ?!"

Blackarachnia smiled. "No." she said. "I won't. But I'm going to change you into a full Decepticon. Megatron thought that just reprogramming you won't help much, so he asked me to change you into a full Decepticon. A more powerfull one."

Bumblebee at her. Before he knew it, Blackarachnia turned the machine on. "Noo !!" yelled Bumblebee. "Stop !!"

"What did you say ?" asked Blackarachnia. "I can't hear you with all the noise." Blackarachnia laughed.

As the machine was one, the doors opened and a bot came out. Blackarachnia stare at the bot and Megatron smiled as he had entered the room.

---

Now how do you like that ha ? lol I know, I know. I love to tease you guys with the cliffhangers. What will happen in the next chapter ? Who knows !

One question., do you guys really want to see Wasp/Waspinator in this story ?

Disclaimer: Don't own TF.


	4. Goldbee

Awaken Within

Chapter four: Goldbee

As the fog disappeared, more the none bot was standing there. "Oh, no !" said Blackarachnia. "This supposed not to be happening ! It had to be one instead of two !"

Megatron smiled as he walked to the two Bumblebees. He studied them. They both had the Decepticon logo on them and they looked like the original one was pushed in the capsule. What different between them was, that they both had one red and one blue optic. The one at the left had the red optic on the left and the other on the right one.

Both of them where standing in fighting position with their stingers on. "What do you want, Megatron." They both said.

Megatron smiled. "To join me." Answered Megatron. "To join me and my army to fight the Decepticons."

One was looked like he was thinking over it the other was standing still in fighting position. "You never will get me to join you !" yelled the left one. "I've already give once my answered and I'm not going to change it !"

Megatron gave the left one a angry look. He wanted to throw him against the wall for his answered. "I'm joining." Said the right one. "I've stayed long enough in his shadows." The right one pointed at the left bumblebee one.

"Living day in day out in his shadows, not even getting to see the light, sucks. I really did enjoy to make him crazy last month." Grinned the last one. "Giving him bad dreams, hell I even let him fight with the old medic bot."

The left one looked angry at the right one and suddenly attacked him. The right one threw him on the ground and stepped on him like it was nothing. "You never can defeat me Autobot," said the right one. "You've always been weak and you still will be."

"Let me go Let me go !!" yelled the bumblebee who was now on the ground.

Megatron smiled as he watched the show. Shockwave who just came in the room as the fog was gone, studied the two Bumblebees. "Amazing !" he said. "It looks like Blackarachnia's capsule had pulled the Decepticon side out of the original Bumblebee and the original one is still exisiting."

Megatron nodded. "Take the original one to his old cell." Megatron said. "I think he missed it very much."

Shockwave nodded and went to the Bumblebee who still laid on the ground. He grabbed the yelling Bumblebee and took him to his cell.

The other Bumblebee looked at Megatron. "If I join you, what is in for me ?" he asked.

Megatron smiled and placed his arm over the small bot's shoulder as they walked out of the room. "Glory, power." Said Megatron. "Victory, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee smiled. "Okay, I'll join, just because of the power and ect." He said. "But one more thing,"

Megatron looked at the small bot. "Yes ?"

"My name isn't Bumblebee like that slagging online junk yard." Bumblebee said. "The name's Goldbee."

Megatron smiled. "Welcome to the Decepticons, Goldbee."

---

"Let me go !!" yelled Bumblebee as he tried to get off Shockwave. Shockwave threw Bumblebee on the ground and look at him as they arrived in Bumblebee's cell. "You should have join us, for spark sake !" said Shockwave.

"I never join the Decepticons !" snapped Bumblebee. "Besides, why do you care about it anyway ?!"

Shockwave sighed. "Bumblebee, I may have been a traitor in Autobot boot camp, but that doesn't mean I had a great time, having fun with you."

Bumblebee looked confused at him. 'What does he mean ?' wondered Bumblebee.

Shockwave looked at the confused bot. "I may have tricked you and Wasp,"

"Waspinator." Said Bumblebee as he corrected Shockwave.

"What ?" asked Shockwave. This time he was the one who was confused.

"Waspinator." Said Bumblebee again. "He was turned into a techno organic by Blackarachnia."

Shockwave looked at Bumblebee. "What happened to him ? I know he wants to get revenge on you, but I never heard from him."

"Well, he overheated and exploded on this island." Said Bumblebee as he looked down at the ground.

Shockwave sighed. "I never mean to drive him that far."

Bumblebee looked at Shockwave. He was acting strange. Like he use to do as Longarm.

Shockwave saw how Bumblebee looked at him and immediately knew that he was acting strange. "I hope you change from thought, Bumblebee." Shockwave said as he walked to the door. "Lord Megatron will beat you up harder this time."

Bumblebee looked as Shockwave walked away.

---

"Do you understand the plan ?" asked Megatron as he looked at Goldbee.

Goldbee nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Megatron smiled. "Good." He said. "Go and go back to the Autobots."

Goldbee nodded and closed his optics as the Decepticon logo changed into a Autobot one and his right optic to a blue one as he opened them again.

Goldbee walked out of the entrance as Megatron walked them away.

---

Woot a new chapter. Not so long as it suppose to be, but I don't want to throw all my cards on the table yet.

How do you like my OC Goldbee ? Good or not good ? I know most of the readers don't really like a OC (Hell I even don't like them !) But I'm trying to give Goldbee not too big role in this story. Besides, it's about Bumblebee and not Goldbee. Goldbee had to be created because Goldbug was 'Bee's father. And I didn't really knew a good name for the D-con.

Oh before I forget, I want to ask you guys, how do you want Wasp to find about Bumblebee and how do you want him to get in the story ? I was think to throw him in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how. So please tell me if you have any idea's.

Disclaimer: TFA not mine, Goldbee mine.


	5. Not really Bumblebee

Awaken Within

Chapter Five: Not really Bumblebee.

Goldbee walked out into the jungle. He could fly to mainland, but wanted to check the island first. Goldbee smiled as he came to the beach. There he started his boosters and flied away to mainland.

What Goldbee didn't know, was that a techno organic, called Waspinator was watching Goldbee.

"Bumblebot real Decepticon ?!" Waspinator said as he watched Goldbee take off. "Bumblebot will pay for ruining Waspinator's life !"

Waspinator changed into his bug form and flew after Goldbee.

---

Bumblebee looked up when he heard the door of his cell opening. Bumblebee crushed when he saw Megatron standing in the door way. "Still not changed you mind ?"

"Go to the pit !" answered Bumblebee.

Megatron sighed. "I really hoped that the son of Goldbug would join me and my army." Said Megatron as he grabbed Bumblebee with his throat. "Guess not."

Bumblebee winched as he knew what Megatron was going to do. Megatron started to beat Bumblebee up.

---

Goldbee had landed on mainland and was now driving to the Autobot's base. "Hey guys." Goldbee said as he transformed and walked inside.

"Bumblebee !!" Bulkhead and Sari yelled as they ran to their best friend.

Bulkhead scooped Bumblebee up and hugged him like hell.

"Where the hell were you ?" Asked Sari as she hugged Bumblebee's leg.

"How did you get away ?" asked Bulkhead.

The others ran into the room as they heard noise from the room. "Bumblebee." Mumbled Prowl.

"Bumblebee!" said Optimus as he walked to the yellow bot. "Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? How did you get away ?" asked Optimus worried.

"I'm fine." Said Bumblebee. "And I've escaped like last time. Blitzwing was so stupid that he forgot to lock my cell."

"Well, it's good to have you back." Smiled Ratchet. "But that doesn't mean you won't be checked out."

Bumblebee nodded and walked with Ratchet to the Medic bay.

Prowl stood there looking suspicions. 'Strange. A Decepticon would never be so foolish to make the same mistake twice. Even when it's Blitzwing.' Thought Prowl. 'And Bumblebee always would put up a fight when it comes to a check over by Ratchet.'

---

A few days later, everything was back to normal. Or at least looked like it. Prowl had been watching Bumblebee with a close eye from day one. The more Prowl watched Bumblebee, the more he wondered.

He desisted to go and have a chat with the doc bot. "Ratchet ?" Prowl said as he entered the medic bay. "Can I have a talk with you ?"

"Sure, Prowl." Ratchet said as he let Prowl sit on one of the chairs. "What do you want to talk about."

"Bumblebee." answered Prowl

"Bumblebee ?" Asked the old medic confused.

"Yes, have you noticed that he's been acting strange ?"

Ratchet sighed. "Prowl, he's a younling or like the humans would call it a teenager. In that period they all can act strange. You should know this, since you have been through it."

"Not like that." Said Prowl. "I mean, the first day that he told us that Blitzwing forgot to lock his cell, that's not normal. Every Decepticon wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Even when it's Blitzwing."

Ratchet looked at Prowl and nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"And that he didn't put up a fight when you said he had to have a check over…Normally he would put up a fight even when he knows he won't win it."

"That's also true." Said Ratchet. "Come to think about it, I didn't see him playing video games alone anymore or setting the house upside down like the humans would call it."

Prowl nodded. "Yes, I've noticed it too." Said Prowl. "I'm keeping a close eye on him."

"Okay, you do that." Said Ratchet. "Talk to me when you see more strange stuff."

Prowl nodded and walked out of the medic bay.

---

Bumblebee was on patrol with Optimus. Optimus noticed that Bumblebee wasn't chatty like he always was when he was with him on patrol.

'Maybe, he just doesn't feel like talking.' Thought Optimus as he shaked the feeling off him.

Bumblebee didn't notice that he was quite. All he saw was that something was following the hole time.

'Better check that thing out.' Thought Bumblebee. 'I'll do it tonight, when everyone is in recharge. I might also call lord Megatron.'

---

That night when the Autobots all where in deep recharge,

Bumblebee opened his optics and sat right up. He walked out of his room, into the hallway. When he came to Prowl's room, he was extra quite. He knew the ninja bot had been watching him since day one and that he had to be careful not to let his cover fall.

When Bumblebee was out of the Autobot's base, he drove to the city. While driving, he saw in the mirrors of his alt mode, that the thing was following.

Bumblebee smiled to himself and pulled over at a abandon ally. "I know you are following me." He said as he knew the thing stood behind him.

Waspinator grabbed Bumblebee with his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Bumblebot destroyed Waspinator's life !" said Waspinator. "Waspinator knows Bumblebot is a Decepticon ! Waspinator will kill Bumblebot !"

Waspinator wanted to hit Bumblebee, but he was too slow. Without a warning, Bumblebee hit Waspinator a couple of times, before Waspinator fell on the ground.

"Bad move, bug." Bumblebee said with a dark voice. "You shouldn't have done that."

Bumblebee came out of the dark. This time he had his Decepticon logo on and had a left red eye. "The name's Goldbee." Said Goldbee as he grabbed Wasp with the neck and held him up. "You've messed with the wrong bot, bug."

"Waspinator thought Goldbee was Bumblebot." Said Waspinator. "Waspinator wanted to hurt Bumblebot. Waspinator doesn't want to fight Goldbee. Don't kill Waspinator !"

"Now why wouldn't I ?" asked Goldbee dark. "You are no use to me. Unless…."

Goldbee dropped Waspinator. Waspinator grabbed his throat and looked at Goldbee.

"I might use you…."

---

Ha ! didn't see that one coming ha ! Either did I, it just popped in my head when I was thinking about Starscream, Erin (Strawberry's Oc) Partners in crime ! Also I would like to thank the person who came up with splitting Bee up. I'm very sorry that I didn't do this in the last chapter. I'd remembered it when I just posted the chapter .

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so R&R ! and I'll see you on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA. Don't own the idea of 'Bee splitting in jing yang, I do own Goldbee.


	6. Traitor

Awaken Within

Chapter six: Traitor

Bumblebee laid on the ground. He was beaten up like hell. Bumblebee coughed some eregon up and didn't bother to look up who came in the room.

There bot that came in sighed and pushed Bumblebee right up against the wall. Bumblebee looked at the bot. Shockwave.

"What are you doing here ?" asked Bumblebee.

"Fixing you." Mumbled Shockwave.

"Why ?"

"Because Lord Megatron asked me to." Answered Shockwave as he started to repair Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed and let Shockwave repair him, knowing he's too weak to put up a fight.

"You know, you can escape this cell, if you want to." Said Shockwave suddenly.

Bumblebee looked confused.

Shockwave looked at Bumblebee. "Look Bumblebee." Said Shockwave. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm replaced by that evil twin of yours. And I don't like to be replaced by a bot who doesn't even exist ! I want to help you to get out if here , so that Goldbee's plans fall in the water."

Bumblebee looked. "So…You're jealous."

"Don't be stupid !" said Shockwave. "I'm not jealous !"

Bumblebee grinned. "Yes you are," Bumblebee said. "You said it yourself, you don't like to be replaced."

Shockwave looked at Bumblebee but didn't say anything. "Do you want to escape or not ?!"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Good."

---

Goldbee grinned at the damage Waspinator had done in the city. The Autobots where very bussy with haunting Waspinator down.

"Bumblebee !" commanded Prime. "Take a side street and cut him off !"

"Right !" Bumblebee said as he drove into a side street. 'Wrong move Prime,' thought Goldbee as he took a side street. 'You just given me a chance to steal the Autobot's secretes.'

Goldbee drove to the base of the Autobot's and started to look for the files he needed.

---

As they drove after Waspinator, Ratchet used his magnets to grab Waspinator. Waspinator tried to get away, but couldn't.

Prime transformed and put some foam on the wings of Waspinator.

"Waspinator will pay back Autobots for this !" said Waspinator. "Waspinator only following orders!"

"Orders ?!" said Prime. "By who ?!"

"Waspinator follows orders by the bot that looks like Bumblebot." Aswerd Waspinator.

Everyone looked confused. "I knew something was wrong with him !" said Prowl.

"Where is Bumblebee anyway ?" asked Bulkhead.

Optimus optics became bigger as he knew where Bumblebee was. "We need to get back to base !"

They all transformed and drove to base., letting Waspinator be where he was.

---

Goldbee smiled as he was finely getting the info of what he needed.

"Bumblebee !"yelled a voice.

'Looks like their back !thought Goldbee and continued to download the file.

"Step away from the computer !" commanded Optimus as everyone stood ready to kick Goldbee's aft.

Goldbee smiled as the was done downloading. "My pleasure." He said with a evil smile. Before Optimus and the others could do something ells, Goldbee shot the lights out.

"Not this again !" said Ratchet as the disaster light came on.

Goldbee was gone. "We need to find him !" said Optimus. "Transform and roll out !"

They all transformed and went looking for Goldbee in the city.

---

Bumblebee followed Shockwave as he leaded Bumblebee through the base of Megatron. "Come on." Said Shockwave.

Bumblebee nodded and followed Shockwave. As they passed a few camera's, Bumblebee started to wonder. "Are you sure they can't see us ?" asked Bumblebee.

Shockwave stopped and looked at Bumblebee. "'Bee, I'm a bot who knows to work with these things." Said Shockwave annoyed.

Bumblebee swallowed and nodded. Shockwave leaded him to the exit. "You can use you're boosters here from now on." Said Shockwave.

Bumblebee nodded. "Right."

Shockwave grabbed Bumblebee's arm servo as Bumblebee wanted to go. "Don't tell anyone about this." Shockwave said.

Bumblebee nodded. "Thanks." He said as he started his boosters and flew to mainland.

Shockwave looked and went back inside.

---

Goldbee drove around the city trying to shake the Autobot's off. 'I never should trusted that techno organic !' Goldbee thought.

"Stop !!" yelled Prime as he drove after the fake Bumblebee.

"Never !" yelled Goldbee. Goldbee saw a truck coming on the street. 'Good !' thought Goldbee as he gain speed and drove in front of tuck, who slammed on his breaks.

Goldbee laughed as he drove into a ally. 'Damm.' He said. Suddenly something landed behind him.

Goldbee transformed and changed his hands into stingers. He grinned as he saw the original 'Bee standing there.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"It's payback, Goldbee !" said Bumblebee as he turned his stingers on.

"Oh really ?" asked Goldbee. Bumblebee opened fire as he tried to hit Goldbee. Goldbee easy avoid them and shot Bumblebee down. Goldbee grabbed Bumblebee as he had changed his stingers into hands.

"What did you say ?" he said with a grin.

"I'll get you for this !" said Bumblebee.

Goldbee grinned. "Well, you can't if you can't talk !" said Goldbee.

Before Bumblebee even knew, Goldbee shot Bumblebee on his voice processor. Bumblebee screamed from the pain, but there was no sound.

Goldbee grinned and beaten Bumblebee up some more before leaving him alone.

"Have fun in jail." Goldbee said as he took off.

Just as Goldbee had taken off, the others came in. Bumblebee looked up and grabbed Optimus arm.

Optimus pushed Bumblebee off him. "Don't even think about it !" said Optimus stern as he and the others picked their weapons out. "You're under arrest for stealing files, betraying Autobot's trust and turning to the Decepticons !"

---

How do you like that ha ? Okay Waspinator hadn't a big role in it, but hey he showed up. Maybe I can use him once more, but I'm not sure yet.

If you're lucky today, there will be a other chapter today. It depends if I can sit still so long.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA, Don't own the idea of Bee splist. Own Goldbee.


	7. Back home

Awaken Within

Chapter seven: Back home

Bumblebee stare at Optimus as he had said that. "Buzhhz" said Bumblebee as tried to talk.

Optimus just looked at him. "Looks like his voice processor is broken." Said Ratchet.

"Doesn't matter, they will fix it on Cyberton as they bring him to jail." Said Optimus.

Bumblebee panicked at that and tried to get away, but Optimus was too quick and put the static cuffs on Bumblebee. Bumblebee felt the electricity running through him followed by darkness.

---

Goldbee laughed as he saw everything happen. "My day just can't go any better !" he said and flew back to dino island.

'Lord Megatron,' said Goldbee through the com- link. 'I've got the information.'

'_Good.'_ Said Megatron. _'Well done.'_

'But my other side had found me, luckily I could have defeated him and now the Autobots are sending him back to Cybertron.'

'_What ?!'_ yelled Megatron. Megatron turned around and look at Blitzwing. '_Very well, bring the files to me.'_

'Yes, my lord.' Said Goldbee.

As the com-link was cut off, Megatron faced Blitzwing. "Care to explain ?"

"Explain vhat ?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

"That yellow bot has escaped !" growled Megatron. "Did you forget to lock the cell again?!"

"No my lord," said Icy Blitzwing cool. "I've let Lugnut lock the cell this time. Do you want me to bring him back ?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "No." said Megatron. "We don't need him anyway."

---

Bumblebee woked up once again. This time in his own room. Bumblebee sighed. 'It was just a dream…' he thought. But as he moved his hands, he saw that the static cuffs are still on. 'I'm living a nightmare !'

Suddenly the doors opened. Bumblebee looked up and saw Ratchet standing there. The old bot just looked at him and walked then to him. "Why did you do it kid ?" he sighed. "Did mess up you're processor ?"

Bumblebee nodded rapidly, but Ratchet didn't see it. "Sentinel and his crew is coming to pick you up, kid." Sighed Ratchet as he looked out of the window. "I'd wish I could check you out and fix your voice processor, but Prime and Sentinel had order me not to…"

Ratchet looked back at bumblebee. "Good luck, kid." He said as he walked out of the room.

'No Ratchet wait !!' thought Bumblebee as he watched the old bot go.

---

"I've told you that you shouldn't trust that glitch !" snapped Sentinel at Prime as they walked into the base. "But no ! You had to be stubborn ! Hell you're even his guardian."

Prime sighed. "Just leave it Sentinel." Said Prime. "Be glad he didn't get away with the files."

Sentinel sighed and let Prime open the door. There he saw bumblebee sitting on the ground, with his head down. "Not so tough now, aren't you." Said Sentinel as he watched Bumblebee. "Take him to the ship."

The twins saluted their leader and picked Bumblebee up. Sentinel and Prime watched as Bumblebee walked with the twins out of the base.

"Well, now that the glitch is loaded, we better get back to Cyberton to put the glitch behind bars." Said Sentinel as he walked out of the base.

Prime looked and watched Sentinel go to the ship. Prime sighed as the ship flew away, back to Cyberton.

---

Meanwhile, Goldbee landed on Dino bot island. Goldbee walked into the hideout and kneeled in front of Megatron. "Welcome back Goldbee." He said as he let his servant stand back up. "I presume you have the files with you."

"Yes, my lord." Said Goldbee as he walked to the computer and uploaded the files.

Megatron smiled as he looked at the files.

---

Bumblebee sighed as he sat in the cell on board the Elite guard ship. Thank Primus they put the static cuffs off him. 'I need to get outta here.' Thought Bumblebee.

Suddenly the ship had landed. Bumblebee looked up as the twins came to him. "Sorry mate," Jetstorm said as he grabbed Bumblebee and took him out of the ship.

Bumblebee struggled a bit as he didn't want to go into jail. Suddenly he remember that the twins are sensitive at some spots. Bumblebee started to tickle them. When they started to laugh, Bumblebee took off. "Get him !!" they both yelled.

Bumblebee as faster than them and drove into placed they couldn't find him. As Bumblebee made sure they were gone, he drove to outside the city, knowing that Sentinel will send other bots after him.

---

'Sir, we lost Bumblebee.' Said Jetstorm as Jetstorm had lost the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"What ?!" yelled Sentinel. "Find him !"

'Yes sir.' said the twins and flew again over the city.

---

Bumblebee drove to a familiar road. A road he never thought he would ever make again. He stopped on a abandon house. Bumblebee transformed and looked at the house. He walked to the door and open it with the key that he had. The door opened and Bumblebee looked around.

The house was dusty and needed to be cleaned and fixed. 'Nothing has changed.' He thought as he walked to the living room. There you could see that a fire had broken out in the room.

Bumblebee sighed and walked upstairs. He walked in the hallway and stood still in a door. He looked into the room. There was allot of stuff. Pictures of him as sparkling. Sleeping in his berth, playing with his toys, him playing with his guardian, Blackbird.

Bumblebee sighed at the memories and walked to the next room. There he saw the berth of his guardian. Blackbird….

Bumblebee walked to the bed. There laid the empty shell of his guardian. 'Blackbird…' said Bumblebee as he laid himself next to the empty shell and his head on the chest plate of the death guardian. 'What I've done ?'

---

Pfhew ! Finely ! a new chapter as promised ! And just right in time, since I need to go to work in a hour. Yes, I need to go to work on saterdays…On a national holyday ! It sucks, but on the other hand, it doesn't matter since we're going to have a great time after work….having a drink with a co-workers…

R&R people ! And I'll see you next time !

Disclaimer: Don't own TF, Don't own the idea of bee splitsing, don't own Blackbird FRAZZY does. What I really own is these evil shenanigan idea's and Goldbee.


	8. What have we done ?

Awaken Within

Chapter eight: What have we've done ?

Goldbee looked at Megatron as he entered the room. "Sir." He said. "Do I have permission to go to the city and have some 'fun' ?"

Megatron turned to Goldbee and smiled. "Yes you can," Megatron said. "Take Blitzwing with you, he needs to something ells besides singing."

Goldbee looked at Blitzwing and saw Random Blitzwing singing Itsie bitsie spider.

"Hey Blitzbrain," yelled Goldbee. "Get your refrigerator up here."

Random immediately changed into hot head. "You call me zhat once more and I'll show vho's a slagging refrigerator !"

Goldbee smiled as he and Blitzwing went outside.

"So vhere are ve going ?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

"Oh we're just going to have some fun." Said Goldbee with a devilish smile.

----

Back at the Autobot base, Prime was sitting in front his desk. He still couldn't believe Bumblebee would do these things. Okay, sometimes he can be a real trouble maker, but that's because he's just a youngling.

Optimus sighed as he started to think back at the memories how he Bumblebee had met.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Optimus looked up and ran to the main room. "What's the call ?" asked Optimus.

"Blitzwing is destroying the city again." Said Prowl.

"Alone ?" asked Prime as he knew that Blitzwing almost had every time a other fellow Decepticon with him. Mostly Lugnut.

"No." said Prowl. "He's with Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee ?!" said Prime. 'How could this happen ?! Bumblebee suppose to be on Cybertron….' Thought Prime.

"Autobots !" yelled Prime. "Transform and roll out !"

They all transformed and went to the place where Blitzwing and Bumblebee are.

---

"Blitzwing !!" yelled Goldbee. "Stop picking on the humans and help me find that bug !"

"But I love picking at those humans !! And besides you're a bug yourself hahahha !" laughed Random Blitzwing.

Goldbee sighed as he flew further. He wanted to get Waspinator back for telling the Autobots about him.

"What the ?!" said Goldbee as he suddenly started to fall out of the sky. Goldbee tried to start his Boosters back on, but couldn't.

Like a meteor, Goldbee crashed on the ground. Goldbee went stitting up right and held his head. He growled as he heard Random Blitzwing laugh at him. Goldbee grabbed a bench and threw it at Random, who fully was hit by it.

Goldbee grinned as Random himself crashed out of the sky. "Vhat ddi you do that for ?!" yelled Hot head at Goldbee.

"You've asked for it !" barked Goldbee.

"Oh really ?" said Hot head. "I'll show you !"

As the two Decepticons where ready to fight, foam flew in both of their face plates. "Hey !" they both yelled.

Optimus and the other Autobots stood there looking at the two. "Hello, Blitzwing, Bumblebee." Optimus said cold.

Without a warning the two started to shoot at the Autobots. Optimus and the others ducked and attacked the two.

"I don't want to hurt you Bumblebee." Said Optimus as he and Prowl attacked Bumblebee.

"Ha !" yelled Goldbee. "You're a fool Optimus ! You've send the wrong bot to prison !"

Optimus hit Bumblebee with his axe, but Bumblebee blocked it. Something that the youngest teammate wouldn't never could have done so fast.

"What are you saying ?!" asked Optimus as he defend himself from the shots.

"That you have send your own teammate to prison !" said Goldbee as he kicked Optimus away. "We have been split up, Autobot ! I'm his evil side !! The Decepticon side !! You just send the Autobot side to prison !"

"Bumblebee…."said Optimus as he looked at the Bumblebee in front of him.

"It's Goldbee !!!" yelled Goldbee as he wanted to shoot Optimus, but for some reason his stingers didn't want to. "Slag."

Optimus looked confused at the bot in front of him. 'What is happening to him ?' thought Optimus.

"Blitzwing !!" yelled Goldbee as his fellow Decepticon. "Retreat ! And give me a lift !"

Blitzwing changed to his jet mode and flew to Goldbee to pick him up and flew away.

"Prime !" yelled Ratchet. "Their getting away !"

"Let them." Said Prime. "We have bigger problems."

"Like what ?" asked Bulkhead.

Prime sighed. "We have send the wrong bot to prison."

"What ?!" they all said.

"The one we've send was our Bumblebee." Said Prime. "The other one is the evil half of Bumblebee, named Goldbee."

Everyone looked at each other. "How are we going to him back ?"

Optimus sighed. "I don't know."

---

A new chapter ! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I just wasn't in the mood. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I know there wasn't any Bumblebee in here, but I'll make it up with chapter nine. I'm thinking to make it a fully Bumblebee chapter.

R&R people !

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA. Don't own the idea of Splitting bee up, do own Goldbee.


	9. Burn

Awaken Within

Chapter nine:

Lockdown smiled as he was standing in front of a Cybertronian house. "Let's pay a visit." He said and went into the house.

Bumblebee was asleep on his guardian shell, when he heard the door opening. 'Oh no !' he thought and ran out of the room. Bumblebee looked down in the hall and saw Lockdown.

'Lockdown ? What is he doing here ?' Bumblebee thought when suddenly Lockdown faced him.

Lockdown smiled. "Hello Bumblebee." He said as he walked to the stairway. "I don't know if you have heard it, but you're my prey. Megatron had said he would pay me good if I offline you."

'Oh slag !' thought Bumblebee as he ran into one of the rooms.

Lockdown smiled. He loved it when his prey played hide and seek. Or for him, hide and destroy.

Lockdown ran upstairs and begun to search for Bumblebee. Bumblebee was hidden in a closet. "Aw well look at that." Said Lockdown. "Looks like someone already have offlined you're parent."

'He's in Blackbird's room !' thought Bumblebee as he came out of the closet with a sort of looking baseball bat. Bumblebee ran to the room and hit Lockdown on the head.

"Owh !" yelled Lockdown as he was hit by Bumblebee. Bumblebee ran away and hide again somewhere in the house. "Get back here you slagging traitor !" yelled Lockdown as he went after Bumblebee.

Lockdown looked around and smiled as he saw some fuel. "If I don't find you, I guess I've got to burn you." Said Lockdown as he threw the fuel around.

'Uh ho !' thought Bumblebee as he tried to get a small exit he used once.

"Goodbye Bumblebee." Lockdown said as he use his flamethrower to put the house on fire.

Lockdown walked out of the house and contacted Megatron.

'_What is it Lockdown ?'_ said Megatron.

'My lord, I've killed the traitor Bumblebee.' Said Lockdown.

'_Do you have any prove ?'_ Megatron asked.

'Is this enough ?' asked Lockdown as he showed the house that was on fire.

Megatron smiled. _'Good. You'll get you're bounty as soon you arrived here.' _

'Thank you, sir.' Smiled Lockdown as he closed the com-link. "Best deal I've ever made." Mumbled Lockdown as he walked to his ship.

---

"Prime, are you sure about this ?" asked Ratchet as they drive to the Sumdec Tower. "He can be anywhere."

"No I'm sure." Said Prime. "I would have done the same if this would have happen to me."

A hour ago, Optimus had a call from Sentinel that Bumblebee had escaped the ship. And that there will be a chance that he would contact them.

Optimus transformed and went together with his team to the top of the Sumdec Tower, where Sari and her dad were already waiting for them.

"Everything ready ?" Optimus asked as he saw Sari and her dad.

"Yep." Said Sari. "Please bring Bumblebee back home."

Optimus nodded as he took the device that Bumblebee used once to get to Cybertron and back to earth. Optimus sighed and looked at the transwarp. After being destroyed six months ago, the transwarp was rebuild and working as good as new. "Okay , start the transwarp." Said Optimus.

Sari nodded and started the transwarp up. Optimus wanted to go thought it, when suddenly he felt a servo hand on his shoulder. Optimus turned around and saw it was the Doc bot. "I'm coming with you, Prime." Ratchet said. "He was injured when we let them too him with them. I'm sure those slaghead even didn't bother to fix him a bit up."

Optimus nodded. "Okay let's go then." Said Optimus as he and Rachet walked into the transwarp.

---

Bumblebe had escaped the fire. Thanks to the small exit that he used. Bumblebee ran away from the house but not too far. He turned around and stare at the house. Oil tears came out of Bumblebee's optics. He had lost everything. The house was the only thing he ever had. But thanks to Lockdown, he had last it. The memories of his guardian….The place where he grew up….Everything.

Bumblebee cried as he watched the house fall down. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He looked and saw Ratchet and Optimus standing there. 'Can this day get any worse ?!'thought Bumblebee as he shoot at Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus and Ratchet jumped at they were getting shot. They both looked up as they saw Bumblebee running away from them.

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus. "Wait !!"

Bumblebee kept running as the tears still ran over his faceplate. "Optimus use you're jet !" yelled Ratchet as they ran after Bumblebee.

Optimus nodded and fired his jet pack. Bumblebee looked behind him and saw Optimus flying towards him.

'Slag, slag !' thought bumblebee as he fired his boosters and flew away from Optimus. But without a warning, Bumblebee's boosters stopped, letting Bumblebee fall. Bumblebeee landed on his leg on a wrong way, leaving him to scream out of pain if he could have screamed.

Bumblebee cursed to himself as he saw Ratchet and Optimus coming towards him. He fired his boosters up again, not caring in how much pain he was in thanks to the fall.

Once he was in the air, Bumblebee felt getting dizzy. By that, his boosters stopped again and fell again out of the air.

"Bumblebee !" yelled Optimus as he flew to Bumblebee and grabbed him, before Bumblebee even could fall.

Bumblebee looked at Prime, before he fell into static lock. Ratchet ran to them as Optimus had landed on the ground. Ratchet immediately used his tools to check on Bumblebee. "He's in a bad way. He needs energon and quick." The doc bot said worried.

Optimus nodded. "Let's go home." Said Optimus as he activated the transwarp.

---

Now how was that ha ? As promised, a home 'Bee ficy. Okay some explaining: The part with Lockdown going after Bee was a bit lame, I had a great idea how to let Lockdown come after Bee, but at the end I didn't know how to put it down :s The fuel part…..I needed to have something that I know it can burn like hell.

Oh well, anyway, I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that I'll see you next time. Oh and I'm putting up a poll (again) to let you guys vote what fic needs to be updated (or start a new fic)

R&R !

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA, Don't own the idea, Don't own Blackbird  FRAZZY Own Goldbee.


	10. Not gonna get me

Awaken within

Chapter ten: Not gonna get me

Bumblebee woke up and looked with hazy optics around. He didn't know immediately where he was. He heard a voice talking, but didn't know who it was. When his vision and hearing came back, he saw Ratchet and Optimus standing there.

Bumblebee panicked and tried to get lose from the wires that where sticking in him. There was no way they will bring him back to prison.

"Bumblebee calm down !" said Optimus as he saw his youngest member panic.

Ratchet went to Bumblebee and pinned him down. "Calm down, youngling !!" he said. "It's not we're going to send you back."

Bumblebee gave Ratchet a look and squirmed more.

"Argh !" Said Ratchet. "Prime !! Pin him down !"

Optimus nodded and wanted to pin Bumblebee down, when Bumblebee kicked Optimus right in the faceplate with his foot. Optimus immediately backed away holding his face plate.

"Prime !" yelled Ratchet. Bumblebee saw his chance and had gotten out of Ratchet's grip. He ran out of the medic bay, not caring if the needles where still in him. Bumblebee ran into the main room. There he saw Bulkhead, Sari sitting on the cough, looking at him. In front of him stood Prowl, Bumblebee wanted to turn his stingers on, but couldn't. 'Ratchet must have turned them offline.' Thought Bumblebee. But that didn't stop the yellow mech of standing in battle position. He was dispread to get out of the base and not fall back in the hands of the Elite Guards.

"Hold him !!" yelled Ratchet as he and Optimus came running down the hallway to the main room.

Bumblebee looked at Prowl with a begging face. 'Please let me through.' He thought as he wanted to run past Prowl. Prowl just grabbed him with quick speed holding the yellow mech. Bumblebee looked angry at Prowl and tried to kick him.

"Calm down, Bumblebee." Prowl said. But as Prowl said that, Bumblebee didn't see a other way then bite his teammate.

Prowl yelled and propped Bumblebee, Bumblebee use his wheels on heels to get past Bulkhead. Once outside, Bumblebee wanted to transform into a car, but was jumped on him by Optimus.

"Let me go Let me go !!" yelled a voice of a women from the movie The Mummy.

Optimus just held Bumblebee down. "I never go back !" yelled a male voice. "They never going to get me !!"

"Bumblebee, calm down." Said Optimus as he had it hard to held the small mech down.

"When you see my face I hope it gives you hell !!" sang a male.

Ratchet and the others came to the two. "Hold him !" commanded Ratchet at Prowl and Bulkhead.

Bulkhead held Bumblebee down with just sitting on him. Bumblebee moved his mouth to yell, but there came nothing. He tried to get under out of Bulkhead even when it was pointless.

Ratchet sighed and bent down. "Sorry kid, but you've asked for it." Said Ratchet as he held Bumblebee's arm down and use a injection to knock Bumblebee. Within nano clicks, Bumblebee was out cold.

Ratchet sighed and let Bulkhead stand up from the yellow mech. Bumblebee just laid there on the ground, out cold. "Let's get him back inside." Sighed Ratchet again and let Optimus pick Bumblebee up and carried him back inside.

Sari watched Optimus past her as she saw everything happening at the door. "How did he talk ?" she asked Ratchet as the doc bot came in with the others. "He couldn't talk because his voice processor was damaged."

"I don't know, kid." Said Ratchet as he looked at Sari. "I only know that the kid is afraid us of now."

"I do." Said Bulkhead. The two looked at the green bot. "He told me once that he once had damaged his voice processor when he was a sparkling and learned to talk through his radio."

Ratchet looked at Bulkhead. "That explains allot." Said Ratchet as he walked back to the Medic bay. He watched Optimus as he laid the mech down.

"It's all my fault." Mumbled Optimus. "If I only check better…"

"It's not your fault, Optimus." Said Ratchet as he laid a hand on Optimus shoulder. "You didn't know. We were all fooled by Goldbee."

Optimus sighed. "Yeah, but I'm the one who said that Bumblebee was under arrest."

Ratchet sighed. "We'll explain it to the kid when he is online again." Said Ratchet. "But for now, let him recharge."

Optimus sighed and nodded as he watched Ratchet attach the wires again on Bumblebee.

---

After a while, Bumblebee had woken up again. He looked around and saw that he was in the Medic bay. This time chained.

Bumblebee sighed and felt uncomfortable.

"So you are away." Said Ratchet as he walked to Bumblebee. Bumblebee immediately looked away from the old bot.

"Kid," sighed Ratchet. "I know you are made and that you're worried that we're going to send you back to Cybertron, but we're not. You're not going back."

Bumblebee looked confused at Ratchet. "Why ?" Bumblebee asked with the voice of a male.

"Because we know you're the real Bumblebee and not Goldbee." Ratchet said. "When we found you, we where chasing Goldbee. We thought it was you, but we didn't know that you we're 'split up'."

Bumblebee sighed and moved a bit, showing that he was uncomfortable. Ratchet understand what Bumblebee was trying to say.

"Okay I'll let you lose, but promise me not to run off like that again." Said Ratchet.

Bumblebee nodded and went sitting right up as Ratchet made him lose. Ratchet held a eye on his patient so that he wouldn't run away again. Ratchet went sitting behind his desk and looked at Bumblebee who still sat upright.

Bumblebee knew that Ratchet didn't like him sitting like that and Bumblebee went laying down again. This time on his side and pulled his legs close to his chest. Bumblebee was tired, but couldn't go into recharge. He just didn't like the Medic bay. Even when he has been in it for many times.

Ratchet watched Bumblebee as he saw the youngling was tired, but didn't go into recharge. Ratchet sighed. 'Spoiled Sparkling.' Thought Ratchet as he went to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at him. "Want to recharge in your own room ?" asked Ratchet.

Bumblebee nodded without thinking twice. He felt much safer in his own room then here. "Okay then." Said Ratchet as he picked Bumblebee up and carried him to his room.

Ratchet set Bumblebee on his berth and looked at him. "Now, go and recharge." Said Ratchet. "If you're hungry, you know where to get the oil."

Bumblebee nodded and laid down.

"Good recharge." Said Ratchet as he went out of the room, closing the door.

Bumblebee yawed and offlined his optics, finely falling in a good recharge.

---

Pfew finely. And just in time. A few more minutes and I need to go to work. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review people !

Disclaimer: TFA don't own. Don't own the idea. Own Goldbee.


	11. Scared

Awaken Within

Chapter eleven: Scared

Bumblebee opened his optics. He looked around and yawed a bit. 'Thank god, Ratchet has letten me recharge in my room.' Bumblebee thought. As he wanted to movie, he felt something in his arms.

Bumblebee smiled as he saw a teddy bear laying in his arms. 'Sari…' he thought as he recognized the teddy. It was a big white one, well it wasn't big for Bumblebee , but it's white.

Bumblebee put the teddy above his head and stood up. He felt hungry. Really hungry. Bumblebee sighed as he knew he had to face his teammates again. He wasn't really in the mood to see them. Especially Optimus.

Bumblebee sighed and looked around in his room. 'If I only had my stock of energon…' thought Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had a stock of energon, but it was discovered by Ratchet a few months ago. Bumblebee sighed and kept sitting on the berth.

---

Optimus was worried like hell. He hadn't seen his youngest team mate for a half day. Ratchet just said he was recharging, but Optimus knew that Bumblebee wasn't recharging that long.

Optimus sighed and wanted to go and check the kid out, but he knew that he was being watched by Ratchet.

"Come on, Prime." Said the doc bot. He knew Optimus needed some affection. "Let's go on a patrol."

Optimus sighed and nodded as he and the doc bot went outside.

---

Bulkhead looked on the clock as 12 pm. A hours where Bumblebee usually comes and drink a oil if there wasn't a attack of Decepticons. Bulkhead sighed when a breem has past. Still no Bumblebee.

Bulkhead sighed again and stood up from his painting. He walked to Bumblebee's room. Bulkhead knocked on Bumblebee's door. "Buddy ? It's me Bulkhead." Said Bulkhead on a friendly, but worried tone.

The door opened and Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead. "Can I come in ?" asked Bulkhead.

Bumlebee nodded and let Bulkhead come in. Bumblebee looked at the green mech as he came in. "So…"said Bulkhead. "How are you ?"

Bumblebee held his shoulders up and walked to his berth to sit on it. Bulkhead sighed. He wasn't good at these conversations. "When where you awake ?"

"Good morning everyone, Peter here with the news of 7 am !" said a person who did the news on 7 am on the radio.

"7 am ha ?" said Bulkhead. "Why didn't come to the main room for a oil or a energon cube ? I bet you are hungry like hell."

Bumblebee looked away and sighed. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, I don't want to see any people…"sang a women through the radio.

Bulkhead sighed. "I understand that you don't want to see or talk to us, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to drink nothing." Said Bulkhead. "You know what, I'll get you some."

Bumblebee watched the green mech go out of his room to get some oil. Bumblebee sighed and looked when Bulkhead came back. "Here you go." Bulkhead said as he gave the oil to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee smiled and took some slips. Bulkhead looked and did the same. "'Bee." Said Bulkhead. "I know you're angry at us and that you don't trust us anymore after what we have done. And I know that you won't trust us that easy anymore, but please give us a chance to win that trust back. Somehow. Prime is worried like hell about you, Ratchet gives us 'it will be alright' threat, but he's worried too, Sari's worried, hell she even didn't want to leave you yesterday night."

Bumblebee smiled and looked at the teddy. Bulkhead smiled. "Yeah, she was begging Prime to let her put that teddy bear next to you."

Bumblebee smiled and hugged Bulkhead without a warning. "I'm not mad at you…I never could be…" said a child from Bumblebee's radio. "You're my best friend."

Bulkhead smiled and hugged back. "And you're mine, little buddy." Said Bulkhead.

----

After a while, Optimus and Ratchet came back from their patrol. "I just want him to back normal." Sighed Optimus. "Every time he looks at me or I look at him, I feel like he's blaming me for kicking him into jail."

Ratchet sighed. The hole patrol time, Ratchet had tried to tell the red and blue bot that it wasn't his fault. "I know." Said Ratchet. "Just give him time."

Optimus sighed. "I'm going to check on him."

Ratchet watched Prime leave the room as he sighed and went sitting down on the cough.

---

When Prime arrived, he heard Bulkhead talking and laughing with Bumblebee. Optimus sighed. 'Looks like he made it up with Bulkhead.' Thought Prime. 'One down, three to go.'

Optimus walked back to the main room.

---

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon Base,

Goldbee was laying on a berth. He has been there since yesterday. "Mmm looks like you're spark is fainting, everytime you try to fly or shoot." Said Shockwave.

Goldbee sighed. "What can we do about it ?" asked Goldbee.

"Not much." Said Shockwave, looking cold at Goldbee.

Goldbee looked at him. "Come on, there is something you can help me with !" said Goldbee.

Shockwave turned to Goldbee. "I can, but only if you promise me one thing."

"Never ever think you can push me of my place as computer genius !"

Goldbee looked at Shockwave before laughing. "Oh come on ,you don't think I'm in to that !"

Shockwave narrowed his optic. "I mean it !"

"Okay,okay." Laughed Goldbee. "I promise."

"Good." Said Shockwave as he turned back to the computer. "We can help you, by fusing you and Bumblebee back together."

"What ?!" said Goldbee. "Can't I be online without that guy in me ?"

"No, you can't." said Shockwave ad he typed. "You're a 'clone' of Bumblebee. While we split you two, something had happened and now you're a 'clone' mech with half spark. But was most fascinating is, that your connected with bumblebee, even when you're so far away from each other."

"You mean, I can contact that bug even when he doesn't want me to contact him ?" asked Goldbee. "Cool !"

Shockwave sighed and shook his head as Goldbee went off.

---

Woot a new chapter and finely written. I hope you enjoy it.

Radio stuff: Laat me alleen. (Leave me alone) from Mama's jasje.


	12. Return

Awaken Within

Chapter twelve:

Later that day, the evening has fallen and Bumblebee was laying on his berth. He just couldn't fall into recharge. Bumblebee sighed and turned around.

'Bumblebee.' Said a voice in is processor.

'What the ?' thought Bumblebee. 'Goldbee ?'

'Yes, it's me.' Said Goldbee.

'How ?' asked Bumblebee confused. 'Why ?'

'How ? Because I'm a clone of you and I know from the inside and the outside. Somehow, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. ' explained Goldbee. 'Why ? I know you can feel me growing weaker when I use my stingers or my boosters. If I use those more and more, it will kill me.'

'Go ahead then !' said Bumblebee. 'Use them ! Then I've got one clone less.'

'You don't get it do you ?' said Goldbee. 'If I die, you die. We're one bot, 'Bee. If one of us die, the other dies too.'

'Slag…'said Bumblebee. 'How can we solve this ? Is there anything we can stabilize you ?'

'No.' said Goldbee short. 'Only refusing will help us.'

'Fusing ? with you ?' asked Bumblebee. 'Never !'

'Then die with me.' Said Goldbee.

Bumblebee sighed. 'Where do we meet ?'

Goldbee smiled to himself. 'Midnight, at the docks.'

'Alright.' Said Bumblebee. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10 pm. He sighed and waited.

---

At half twelve, Bumblebee stood up and walked out of his room. He tried to be quite as he could, he knew Prowl could almost hear everything.

When Bumblebee was out of the hallway and out of the base, he transformed and drove to the docks. What he didn't know was that Prowl had heard him and was now following him.

---

At the docks, Goldbee was waiting for Bumblebee. He sighed and looked around. He looked up when he saw his original bot drove to him and transformed.

"Finely." He said.

Bumblebee looked at him, holding a distance between them. "Are you sure we need to do this ?"

"If you want to stay online, yes." Said Goldbee.

Bumblebee sighed. "Fine, where too ?"

"The place where it all happened." Said Goldbee.

Bumblebee nodded and wanted to start his boosters to fly to Dino island.

"Could you fly me to there ?" asked Goldbee. "I can't fly anymore."

Bumblebee sighed. "Fine." He said as he grabbed Goldbee and flew to Dino bot island.

----

Prowl hide behind one of the containers of the dock and watched the two leave. 'Prowl to Prime.' Said Prowl through the com-link. 'Bumblebee as meet Goldbee on the docks and are flying now to Dino bot island. Something is not right heren Prime. I'm going to follow them.'

'_Right,'_ said Prime sleepy_. 'We'll try to get there as soon as possible. Just keep in touch, if something happens while we're coming.'_

'Okay, Prowl out.' Said Prowl and used his jumper boosters to fly to Dino bot island.

---

Bumblebee landed on Dino bot island and saw Shockwave waiting for them. Bumblebee looked at Shockwave. He didn't fully trusted the Decepticon mech.

"Good you're here." He said. "Let's go."

Goldbee looked at Bumblebee. "You first." Said Bumblebee.

Goldbee nodded and walked in front of Bumblebee.

---

At main land, Optimus and the others drove to the docks. They finely found a person who would give them a ride to the island and one back.

'_Sentinel Magnus to Optimus Prime._' Said Sentinel through the com-link. 'I've got some bad news, the Decepticon Bumblebee has escaped.'

'We know Sentinel,' said Optimus. 'We're going after then now.'

'Them ?' asked Sentinel confused.

Optimus rolled his optics if he could and cut Sentinel off.

'Autobots, let's go !' he said as the person started the boat.

---

"I've changed some files, this should turn you two back into one." Said Shockwave while working on the computer.

Bumblebee sighed and look at the capsule. He never thought he would ever go back in there.

"It's time." Said Goldbee as the doors of the capsule opened.

Bumblebee sighed and walked together with Goldbee to the capsule.

----

Sorry it took so long for updating, I just couldn't sit still. (Good music + bouncy + great idea's = Not good) I've got a great idea of Bee team tagging with Barricade and something like a fight in the Decepticon group (Set after the ROTF). Guesse I just need to stick with the idea for now.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Since the story is running to this end now. (I'm going to write one or two chapters and then I'm done.)

So please vote on my poll what story I need to update (or start a new story.)

Disclaimer: Don't own the idea, Don't own TFA Do own Goldbee and my sick mind.


	13. Insane

Awaken Within

Chapter thriteen: Insane

Bumblebee sigehd and stood next to Goldbee. 'I hope this works.' Thought Bumblebee.

'So I do I. ' said Golbee to Bumblebee.

The capsule closed and steam filled it.

---

Shockwave watched when suddenly Optimus and the rest of the Autobots stormed in. "Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus as he saw the capsule with Bumblebee and Goldbee in it.

Optimus grabbed his axe and wanted to attack Shockwave. But, he was stopped. Pink spider web stopped him.

Optimus was stuck and looked up when he heard laughter.

"Hello Optimus," said Blackarachnia as she came to him upside down. "Missed me ?"

Optimus cut himself out of the web and avoid a attack from Blackarachnia.

Prowl and Bulkhead where fighting Shockwave, while Ratchet tried to stop the process.

Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian as he couldn't stop the process.

'Slag !' thought Ratchet. 'I can't stop it ! It's almost completed !'

As the process was done, the doors opened and steam came out of the capsule.

Everyone looked up at the capsule when their heard a cry.

---

Bumblebee / Goldbee stumbled out. "This is my body now !!" yelled Goldbee to Bumblebee.

"No !!" yelled Bumblebee. "It's mine ! Go back to the shadows, Decepti creek !!"

"Never !!!" yelled Goldbee as he threw the body against the wall.

Bumblebee started to fight in his own body.

Everyone looked at the fight Bumblebee and continued fighting each other.

Bulkhead use his cannonball to hit Shockwave. Shockwave was hit, but quickly up again. Prowl tried to attack him with his ninja tricks, but Shockwave was too quick for him.

Optimus and Blackarachnia where still fight each other. It was getting heavy, when suddenly, Optimus was shot from behind.

Optimus felt down and everyone looked up.

A grinning Bumblebee or better Goldbee was standing there with his stingers charged. "Primus that felt good." Said Goldbee.

"Optimus !!" yelled Goldbee who was now Bumblebee.

"Piss off slaghead." Said Goldbee and started to shoot at the Autobots.

The Autobots dived behind the broken stuff. The electricity of Bumblebee was more powerful then normaly.

Goldbee laughed as he fired his stingers everywhere, not caring where he shoots.

Blackarachnia fell down from her web as Goldbee had shot her down. "Watch it !" she yelled. "You insane bot !!"

Shockwave looked at Goldbee/ Bumblebee and knew immediately that something has gone wrong again. Shockwave dove away as some rocks started to collapse.

"Retreat !!" yelled Optimus as he saw more rocks falling down.

Everyone retreated as the cave started to collapse. "Where's everyone going ?!" yelled Goldbee as he followed them. "The fun is just starting !!"

Suddenly the entrance where Goldbee / Bumblebee was standing, collapsed, leaving the yellow bot buried under the rocks.

"Bumblebee !!!" yelled everyone of the Autobots.

---

Wow allot of reviews…Thank you ! I feel so much loved !!! ^^ Oh and tubular_turtle, I have to disappoint you, but that part isn't coming in the story. Just wait and see ;)

I know the chapter is short, but I want to hold the good part for the last chapter. Sorry ! You have to wait for the next one if you want to know what happens.

Again, please vote on my poll. I'm going to close it on Tuesday. So I really need to know what you guys want.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA , Do own Goldbee.


	14. Finely over

Awaken Within

Chapter fourteen: Finely over

"Bumblebee !!" the Autobots all yelled.

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus as he ran to the cave and started to search for the youngest bot. Everyone ells helped too.

Optimus threw some rocks away and found a hand of Bumblebee. "Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead ! Help me here !" Optimus said as he started to dig Bumblebee out.

As they unburried Bumblebee out, they saw that he had allot of damage, but still online.

Bumblebee opened his optics and looked at everyone. "Please…Please offline me…."begged Bumblebee. "I don't…. want to ….hurt anyone… anymore…."

Everyone looked stunned at Bumblebee. They never thought he would beg to be offline.

"Please…." Begged Bumblebee. "Goldbee has….. already done….. enough damage. You can…. only stop him…. by offlining me…."

Ratchet sighed as he brought his EMP out. "No kid," he said as he installed the EMP. "We're just going to reprogram you."

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet, before Ratchet shot him with the EMP, kicking the young bot knock out.

---

After a while, everyone was back at the Autobot's base. Ratchet had been working on Bumblebee as good he could. He sighed as he came out of the Medic Bay. He looked at everyone who sat there worried like hell, even Sari was there.

"He's okay." Said Ratchet as everyone sighed in a relief. "But there's still damage that I need to fix, his voice processor and some wounds on his legs."

"That's everything ?!" asked Sari worried. "So there isn't any permanent damage ?"

Ratchet sighed. "No, I hope there won't be anything permanent damage."

"What do you mean ?" asked Bulkhead confused.

"There is some physic damage that I can't fix, only time." Said Ratchet as he sighed again.

"You've said that you need to fix his voice processor, but how was he able to talk when he was fight Goldbee ?" asked Prowl.

"Because he re-fusion with Goldbee, who's voice processor did work, he was able to use Goldbee's. So that made that his voice processor was half damaged and not fully. But because of the cave that collapsed on him, his voice processor is badly damaged now. I can fix it, but it will take a few months or years to get him back talking like he use to. It all depends on how Bumblebee's body reacts on it." Said Ratchet.

Prowl nodded and looked at Optimus, who was quite.

Ratchet has noticed it too. "If you want you can see him, he's still in static lock, but I will get him out of it as soon I've repaired him." Said Ratchet. "But now, I need a break."

Everyone watched Ratchet go. Bulkhead sighed. "So who goes first ?"

"You and Sari can go first," said Optimus. "I'll wait as last."

Bulkhead nodded and went with Sari inside. Prowl turned to Optimus as the door closed of the Medic Room. "Optimus," Prowl said. "Don't blame yourself what happened. We didn't know that it was Bumblebee and not Goldbee."

Optimus sighed. "I just can't get the feeling off me." Said Optimus as he sat down on the ground. "I feel like I'm a bad leader, a bad guardian for him…."

Prowl sighed and bent down to place a hand on Optimus shoulder. "You're not a bad leader nor a bad guardian." Said Prowl.

"Then why does he give me that look." Asked Optimus as he looked at Prowl. "Why does he look at me that I'm going to hit him every time I pass him by or tries to get away from me ? Why can he trust Bulkhead so fast and not me or the others ?"

Prowl sighed. "Because, you're the one who send him back to Cybertron." Said Prowl. "Bumblebee needs time, Prime. He needs time to find the trust back he always had from us. And besides, who can't resist the big green smile of a teddy bear like Bulkhead."

Optimus smiled. He knew Prowl was right. They just need to earn Bumblebee's trust back and he knew Bumblebee and Bulkhead where best friends ever since they met each other in Booth camp. Bulkhead loved to hug everyone and especially Bumblebee. Those two where almost always with each other. Same goes for Sari.

Mr. Sumdec once told Prime that those three where the three musketeers. They always get into trouble, but sometimes knows how to get out of it and they always look out for each other.

Optimus sighed and smiled at Prowl. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Smiled Prowl.

---

In the room, Bulkhead and Sari looked at Bumblebee. Sari was crying. "If I only was there…"mumbled Sari. "If only, my dad didn't forbid me…"

"Don't blame it on you Sari," said Bulkhead. "We're the once who have to feel guilty."

Bulkhead sighed as he recall the memories of what happened.

'You're under arrest.' Those where the word what made the young bot look scared like crap. The peeping and clicking Bumblebee did as Optimus had loaded him on him and drove back to the base. Bulkhead himself was just driving behind Optimus, watching the young mech clicking like hell, screaming with his broken voice processor that he was innocent. And all Bulkhead did was driving behind him, watching.

Bulkhead sighed and picked Sari up. "Come on, let's go. Prowl and Optimus still want to see him."

Sari nodded with tears running down her cheek. She let Bulkhead carried her outside.

---

Prowl looked up as he saw a crying Sari and a sad looking Bulkhead coming out. When Bulkhead sat Sari down, she immediately ran away. Bulkhead sighed and walked away.

Prowl looked at Prime, who looked back and nodded to go inside.

Prowl nodded and went inside the room.

---

When Prowl closed the door, he looked at Bumblebee. He sighed. "Get well soon, 'Bee." He mumbled to the static locked bot. "It has been a hell of a week."

Prowl recalled what happened in the last week. The kidnapping of Bumblebee, Bumblebee acting strange, Bumblebee kicked into to jail, discovering that it was Goldbee and not Bumblebee who destroyed the city and stole the files.

Prowl sighed. "I never thought I would say this, but, I miss the Bumblebee with his loudly video games, the one who play pranks on me and knows how to push my buttons. The one who can be a spoiled little mech, but a spoiled little mech who cares about his friends…" said Prowl. "So get well soon, Bumblebee. I need a good prank."

Prowl opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving the door open for Optimus. Optimus looked at the ninja bot, before getting up and walking into the room

---

When Optimus closed the door, he went sitting next to Bumblebee on a chair. He grabbed Bumblebee's hand. "I'm sorry." Said Optimus as his optics started to get oil tears. "I'm so sorry. If I only knew….If I knew that it was Goldbee…."

More oil tears ran out of the optics. "I'm so sorry…." Cried Optimus.

Optimus recalled what happened. Bumblebee grabbing his arm, while he pushed him off and telling he was going to jail. Optimus looked away from thought. The clicking and peeping Bumblebee did as he carried him back to the base. At the base it took human hours before Bumblebee stopped clicking and peeping.

Optimus sighed and looked at Bumblebee. He sat there for a while, he didn't even noticed that Ratchet has entered the room.

When Optimus felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew the medic was back. "I'm sorry Optimus," the old bot said. "But I've got to ask you to leave."

Optimus sighed and nodded. "Take care of him, Ratchet."

"Will do, youngling." Said Ratchet as he escorted Optimus outside.

---

After a while, Ratchet was done with working and reprogramming on Bumblebee. "Okay, kid." He said. "Let's get you out of that static lock."

Ratchet released Bumblebee from his sleep prison and Bumblebee opened his optics. Bumblebee wanted to talk, but Ratchet hushed him.

"No, don't talk." Said Ratchet. "I just repaired you're voice processor. Give them time to heal. I know it's hard for you, knowing that you're a walking chatting box. But just try and give your voice a chance to heal."

"Guys ?" asked Bumblebee through his radio.

"Their all okay, but worried." Said Ratchet. Ratchet looked up as the door opened.

"Bumblebee !!" beamed Bulkhead as he saw that his best friend was awake. He ran to the yellow mech and wanted to hug him, but Ratchet pushed him away.

"Bulkhead, you big green teddy bear !" yelled Ratchet. "Don't even think to hug him or I'll kick you into scrap metal !! I just slagging repaired him !!"

"Oh sorry." Said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee smiled at Bulkhead. He knew his green friend loved to hug him like hell, when something bad has happened to him.

Bumblebee looked at Prowl and Sari who came in. Sari immediately ran to Bumblebee as she was put on the berth to hug her friend.

Bumblebee hugged her back with wrapping his hand around him and petting her head.

She giggled by that.

Bumblebee looked back at the door and swallowed a bit when he saw Optimus standing there.

Optimus sighed. 'The same optics….' Thought Optimus as he walked to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry what had happened and I'm sorry that I've kicked you to jail." Said Optimus.

"It's okay." Said Bumblebee from his radio.

Everyone was glad that Bumblebee accepted the apology of their leader, but to Optimus, the 'okay' wasn't really convincing him.

They talked for a bit with each other, remembering the old good times they spend together.

---

Meanwhile at Dino bot island,

The capsule was still intact and what they didn't know something was sitting in there, In a deep sleep, waiting to come back online once more….

---

The end !!! or not ?

Who knows !! Wait I do XD lol just couldn't help it. I know I've made a mistake in the last chapter. But hey, I'm only human. I hope the explaining what Ratchet gave will cover the mistake I made. I hope you did enjoy the story and I hope I will see you guys next time.

Also please vote on my Poll, it's going to be closed tomorrow. (And there will be a other one again.)

4 of you have choisen for a new story. The new stories will be:

The return, (About Goldbee, TFA version)

Tonight I Wanna Cry (Optimus and Bumblebee TFA)

An Annoying Bumblebee (Movie version Bumblebee)

Twister (Movie version with the twins and Bumblebee in it)

You also can choose for Please don't leave me or Love and Pain.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA, own Goldbee.


End file.
